


A Tea Party for Nepeta

by thatoneeccedentesiast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Complete, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Karkat Swearing, Kissing, Swearing, Tea Parties, Teen Romance, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneeccedentesiast/pseuds/thatoneeccedentesiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta's meowrail is unavailable, but she'd really like to have a tea party. So who does she invite instead? You guessed it, Karkitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tea Party for Nepeta

"C'mon Karkitty!" She said, dragging him through her cave.

"I am," he grumbled behind her, trying to keep his eyes on her stupid hat because everything else freaked him out. The stories depicted in blood on her walls, the drippings on the ground from her hunts and  _especially_ the fur cape she wore. Nepeta was such a childish person, the fact that she hunted and drew in her prey's blood freaked him out a lot more than he wanted to admit.

The olive-blooded troll turned around and flashed him a smile as she lead him into a cleaner room. "This is my tea party room!" She explained happily, leading him to a little table where stuffed animals were perched around a table dotted with treats. Pointing to a spot between a particularly fat stuffed meow-beast and-a hoof-beast? Maybe. "You can sit between Mrs. Fwuffy-kins and Colonel Equine!"

Settling cross-legged between the plushies, Karkat nodded. "Erm, okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome!" She purred; flopping down across from him.

Watching her hum and babble under her breath as she served them all, Karkat slumped forward and frowned. "Where's that shit-stain Equius?"

She blinked. "Oh! Equius was busy so I thought now would be a purrfect time to have you over!" Finishing with her arrangement of their tea, she widened her eyes and whispered conspiratorially; "Don't tell Equius, but he's not very good at tea parties."

Spinning the little spoon in his drink between his fingers, Karkat scowled. "What the fuck makes you think I'll be any better?"

She giggled. "Because you will be!" She declared. "Now," face taking on a serious appearance, "Tell Mrs. Fwuffy-kins she looks very nice today."

"Ah-" Karkat licked his lips. "You look nice today Mrs. Fwuf-oh fuck me, this is so  _idiotic!_ Why the hell can't we just watch a romcom or something?!"

Nepeta pouted. "Aw, please Karkitty?" She begged; "For me?" her lashes batting rapidly as she stared at him for an unnervingly long time.

He sighed and thumped his face into his food. Well, fuck. He was stuck. Face muffled by the table and the food, Karkat complimented the plush meow-beast to his right. "You look very nice Mrs. Fwuffy-kins."

"Purrfect!" Nepeta exclaimed. Then, face determined, she commanded the other troll to say; "Now, you have to say 'you look very pretty today Nepeta'."

He raised an eyebrow, but the boy recited the line to her; "You look very pretty today Nepeta." She blushed olive and Karkat couldn't help but roll his eyes. She  _asked_ to be called pretty. It went on like that for a while. Karkat reciting things and complaining as he sipped at his "tea" and before he knew it, they had concluded their party.

"Goodbye Colonel Equine and Mrs. Fwuff-kins," Nepeta finished in utmost seriousness, "Equius will be back to visit with me next week!"

Waiting for her, Karkat took her lead once she joined him at his side. Walking back to the entrance of her cave; the boy turned around to face her before leaving. "It was...interesting," he told her.

Smiling, their was an olive-hue to her cheeks as she bent in fast and peck a kiss to his lips. "Thank you for coming Karkitty!" She squeaked before hurrying back into the safety of her home.

Standing there, the other troll had to fight down the pink blush that had risen up. "Shit!" He swore, fingers touching his lips. "She just had to do that!" Walking away, the boy couldn't help but wish he'd see her again soon. He also kind of wanted to kiss Nepeta. Which was freaky, because he thought he  _wasn't_ red for her...but maybe he'd been wrong?

Stumbling off back to his home, he decided, yeah, he was wrong. Lips flickering up, he said to no one; "Maybe I should invite her over to see a romcom..." that would be fun (and  _he_ could kiss  _her_ then).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading and a comment/kudo would be cool!


End file.
